The present invention relates to an elevator control system and more particularly to an elevator control system which enables users to enter calls directly from their suites or from their office rooms in a building.
Presently, in order to utilize an elevator car, a person must first enter a hall call from a respective activating device located in the hall. However, the in these conventional systems the operator has no way of indicating in advance to the elevator control system that he or she would like to utilize the elevator control system in advance of their arriving at the hall of the elevator car. Neither does the system have any way of knowing that an operator is planning to soon utilize the elevator car in advance of their registering a hall call at the time of their arrival at the hall of the elevator car, and, accordingly, not only must the operator spend more time in the hallways of the building, but the supervisory system of the elevator cannot utilize the information in advance so as to provide better supervision of the car or cars as well as to provide faster and better service. Further, the operator has no way of knowing when an elevator car is going to be available at the floor that he or she lives on.